Sangre
by x0darkness0x
Summary: ONE SHOT. Algo le impidió vivir su vida, y ahora que está a punto de librarse de eso, Hermione recibe una visita inesperada... CONTENIDO ALGO FUERTE


_Hola! soy más o menos nueva en este foro, así que antes de nada me gustaría presentarme. mi nombre es Gissy, y estaba hace tiempo en el foro de la Warner, antes que lo borraran... por aquí, en fanfiction, tengo un ff llamado "Mi historia entre tus dedos" que empecé el lunes, y ahora me gustaría publicar otros fics (todos one-shot) que tengo. bueno, espero que os guste este, ha tenido buena acogida en los otros foros donde lo he publicado. disfrutarlo y decirme como puedo mejorar, o que no os gusta del fic, por favor! sería de gran ayuda. _

* * *

Una lágrima roja cayó por su mejilla.

La chica se estremeció al darse cuenta de que siempre era la misma lágrima… Y siempre era roja.

Trató de gritar al recordar como esa lágrima había destrozado su pasado, y trató de callar al descubrir que haría lo mismo con su futuro.

Siempre y cuando ella no lo evitara.

Intentó dar un paso al frente, mas sus piernas no le respondieron. Aún así, sus ojos seguían fijos en el precipicio, clavados en el horizonte que dentro de poco sería su hogar.

Se percató de que las nubes empezaban a oscurecer el cielo, y ella tuvo la certeza de no poder resistir la tentación de abandonar ese mundo, que en los últimos tiempos se había convertido en un mundo de sombras.

Volvió a tratar de avanzar, esta vez con más determinación que la anterior.

Nuevamente, no pudo.

Ella vio como el Sol asomaba sus cálidos rayos a través de la oscuridad, para luego esconderse.

Respiró profundamente al presentir que sería la última vez que lo veía.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el viento, que hacía unos minutos jugaba con su cabello y ahora había parado, volviera a soplar, tan fuerte que la empujara hacia la nada que tenía delante.

Cerró los ojos, y, como tantas otras veces, deseó que terminara ya. Que la vida terminara ya.

Se maldijo por no poder escapar.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, casi con la determinación de cumplir el sueño de la chica.

- ¿No vas a hacerlo? –preguntó él, con su voz tan característicamente fría y muerta.

- Tengo miedo –confesó ella mientras otra lágrima caía por su mejilla.

No se molestó en girar la cara para ver de quien se trataba. Sabía perfectamente que, tras ella, tenía al ser más macabro que hubiera podido conocer.

Draco Malfoy. Con sus ojos vacíos y su sonrisa tétrica.

- Siempre tienes miedo –reprochó él -. Y eso te hace débil.

Sin quitar la mano de su hombro, se puso enfrente de ella.

- Tú me haces débil –dijo, mientras otra lágrima moría.

Ella quiso tener la valentía suficiente como para aguantarle la mirada, pero no fue capaz de soportar el peso de sus ojos gélidos.

Bajó los ojos al suelo, humillada, aprisionada en su propio cuerpo.

No quería tener que volver a levantarlos…

- Las personas no son débiles por culpa de otras –dijo él, bajando la mano que tenía posada en su hombro hasta rozarle el principio del pecho.

Ella sollozó.

"Otra vez no…" suplicó a un Dios que hacía tiempo había dejado de escucharla.

- Nacen débiles, pequeña.

Malfoy empezó a agacharse, buscando la mirada de la chica para coincidiera con la suya.

Sabía que aún podía hundirla más, y no tenía ningún reparo en reconocer que eso le encantaba.

- Tú naciste débil… Hermione –dijo cuando su mirada se encontró, por fin, con la de la castaña.

Ella sollozó de nuevo, sintiendo la mano de Malfoy en su pecho, su aliento sobre sus labios y leyendo su pasado en la pupila negra del chico.

**FLASH BACK**

Anochecía ya en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Una chica castaña de diecisiete años se enroscó la bufanda de Gryffindor alrededor del cuello. Ya casi terminaba Marzo, aún así, el clima se había encaprichado en hacerles pasar frío.

Hermione empezó a andar hacia el castillo lo más deprisa que pudo. No perdía la esperanza de que sus problemas se quedaran atrás si se apresuraba a huir de ellos.

Su ansia de llegar cuanto antes a la calidez de su cama le hizo acercarse demasiado al límite del Bosque Prohibido, sin duda tratando de ahorrar tiempo.

No se preocupó por la rama que crujió entre los árboles, y siguió caminando hacia el castillo, majestuosamente alzado ante ella, esperándola.

Fue un grave error.

En esos instantes ella no podía saberlo, pero poco tiempo después se daría cuenta de que en ese preciso momento su vida había perdido todo el sentido que ella había luchado por conseguir.

Una mano salió de entre los árboles, aferrándose a su brazo con fuerza, casi dañándola.

- ¿Quién está ahí? –dijo ella débilmente, empezando a sentir el miedo cuando el misterioso personaje tiró de ella para el interior del bosque.

Solo pudo ver un sobretodo negro antes de que él empezara a arrastrarla hacia el interior del Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

No obtuvo respuesta, y notó como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo casi desesperada.

La contestación llegó cuando Hermione luchaba por escapar de la mano que la tenía aprisionada.

- A ti –dijo fríamente la voz.

Ella gritó, y con el brazo que tenía libre se abrazó a un árbol. Él se detuvo tan solo un segundo, suficiente para girarse y ver lo que Hermione trataba de hacer.

- No lo intentes de nuevo –dijo él, tirando de ella para que se soltara del árbol y provocando que la camisa y la mejilla de Hermione se desgarraran.

- No quiero ir –dijo ella mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos.

Se tiñó de rojo al pasar por encima de las heridas.

- Ya lo sé –dijo él, con una voz macabramente infernal -. Si quisieras venir, no te llevaría a la fuerza.

Paró de golpe, y la empujó al suelo.

Se golpeó la frente con una rama.

- No trates de huir –dijo -. Este lugar está protegido. No trates de gritar, por que nadie te oirá, y no te conviene que me enfade. Recuerda que ahora mismo estás en mis manos.

- ¿En tus manos? –dijo ella, levantándose y tratando de recobrar la mordacidad que la caracterizaba -. ¿Por qué?

Él sonrió, pero bajo la capucha Hermione no pudo percibirlo.

- Digamos simplemente que… te deseo.

- ¿Me deseas?

Hermione dio un paso al frente.

- ¿Tan bajo has caído… Malfoy?

El chico se llevó las manos a la cara, y bajó la capucha que cubría sus rasgos puntiagudos, su piel pálida, sus labios finos con una sonrisa tétrica dibujada en ellos y sus ojos grises helados.

- Yo he caído bajo, pero tú… Tú estás en mis manos, estás perdida.

Solo entonces Hermione comprendió lo que eso significaba.

Salió corriendo, y logró recorrer unos pasos antes de que su cuerpo quedara inmovilizado.

- Solo te moverás cuando yo lo desee… Te he dicho que este sitio está protegido: lo controlo con la mente.

Ella se dejó caer de rodillas, provocando que su falda se rompiera.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy?

- Te lo he dicho: a ti. Te quiero a ti.

- No estoy echa para ti.

- Eso lo decido yo –dijo él -. Además, te equivocas, como siempre. No estás hecha para nadie más que para mí.

Malfoy avanzó hacia ella, y se arrodilló a su lado.

Su mano recorrió el hombro descubierto de la chica.

Él sintió un escalofrío de placer, ella, de miedo.

Le arrancó la camiseta rota, y se quedó contemplando su cuerpo casi desnudo, hermoso, perfecto, como él había soñado.

Ella sollozó. Aun cuando no había empezado, deseó que terminara ya.

Malfoy la empujó hacia el suelo, y ella quedó recostada sobre la hierba.

Con una habilidad asombrosa, le quitó la falda, mientras ella dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué no luchas? –preguntó, algo sorprendido -. ¿Por qué no intentas evitarlo?

- ¡Por que es lo que tú quieres, maldito!

Sonrió nuevamente.

- No negaré que así es como lo había imaginado –dijo él -. Pero me gusta que me pongas las cosas fáciles.

Se recostó sobre ella al tiempo que le quitaba el sujetador.

Ella tembló de frío y temor.

Acarició su mejilla, arañándola y causando que una nueva gota de sangre cayera por su rostro. Bajó por su cuello, su pecho, su barriga, sus piernas, arrastrando todo lo que encontraba en su camino.

Hermione no tardó mucho en quedar completamente desnuda.

- No lo hagas –susurró ella.

- Sabía que al final suplicarías…

Malfoy la miró a los ojos, con deseo, y luego miró su cuerpo…

Sin previo aviso, mordió fuertemente el pecho de Hermione, que gritó de dolor.

- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

- Y tú eres mía. ¿Qué es peor?

- ¡Te odio!

- Lo sé –dijo mientras se quitaba el sobretodo.

Su pecho musculoso quedó al descubierto, y Hermione no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo al ver que empezaba a quitarse los pantalones.

- ¿Lista? –preguntó cuando estaba completamente desnudo.

Se tumbó sobre el cuerpo inmovilizado de la chica, y Hermione trató de empujarle lejos de ella.

No lo consiguió.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, pequeña –dijo él -. No dará resultado.

Ella puso las manos en su pecho, e hizo fuerza con los brazos para quitárselo de encima.

Malfoy lanzó un puñetazo que cayó en la mejilla de Hermione.

- Te he dicho que no volvieras a hacerlo…

Miró sus labios, y se lanzó a morderlos. Mientras intensificaba el beso, podía notar el sabor de la sangre que Hermione derramaba por toda su cara…

Empezó a acariciarla, cada vez más intensamente, hasta que la virginidad de la castaña fue violada irreversiblemente, y su alma quedó rota para siempre…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Sabes que nunca podrás enfrentarte a mí, y eso te da rabia –dijo él -. Quizás has soñado más de una vez con que te dejaba tranquila, que te libraba de la prisión a la que yo mismo te condené. ¿Es así?

Ella asintió, completamente dominada.

Malfoy le apretó el pecho, y ella empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Últimamente, solo has llorado por mi culpa. Has pensado varias veces en matarte, por que es la única solución que le encuentras a tu problema. Y sin embargo, has vacilado a la hora de saltar. ¿Por qué¿Será que en realidad me deseas¿Es posible que tú, Hermione Granger, sangre sucia, amante forzada de Draco Malfoy, desees al culpable de tus pesadillas¿Es posible, pequeña?

- ¡No! –dijo, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le alejó de ella con un empujón.

Corrió hacia el precipicio, y saltó.

Pero algo detuvo su caída.

Malfoy le había cogido la mano, y la sostenía, colgando…

- Tu vida depende de mí –dijo él -. ¿Te das cuenta? Como siempre.

- ¿A qué has venido, Malfoy¿A evitar que me librara de ti¿A aprisionarme una vez más entre tus brazos¿A violarme de nuevo, humillarme, pisotearme y disfrutar con ello¿Has venido a no dejarme morir?

- No –dijo él sinceramente -. He venido a decirte que te dejaba libre. Que podías irte… y no te buscaría.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, y trató de trepar por el brazo con el que Malfoy la aferraba.

- Pero veo que ya no quieres la vida… Así que adiós, pequeña.

- ¡NO! –gritó ella.

Draco le soltó la mano, y Hermione cayó.

Él sonrió macabramente, y disfrutó de la sonrisa que estaría en su rostro para siempre.

Para siempre…

**FIN**


End file.
